l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Mardan Mithrilmace (Mithrilmace)
Summary Fluff Appearance and Personality Age: 77 Gender: Male Height: 4' 8" Weight: 220 lbs Alignment: Lawful Good Mardan has long, plaited brown hair and a matching beard. He keeps his armor and weapons well-oiled and polished. He has seen his share of battles and inclement weather, and it shows. He is rugged, no one would call him exceedingly handsome, but he is certainly not ugly. Mardan is a well trained soldier and has long been a leader of men and dwarves. His boisterous calls, once a parade ground staple, now ring out on far-flung battlefields. On the battlefield, it has long been his responsibility to keep his men alive. To that end he will draw enemies to himself through any means necessary. While he is often stern, he has been known, especially since leaving Geardagas, to let loose and enjoy himself, especially over a tankard of fine ale. While a bit too much ale may make him rough and rowdy, his weapons will ever remain firmly sheathed during any such altercation. Mardan is personally devoted to Vulkar and has a deep hate for the undead whom he battled so frequently in Geardagas and all evil things and deeds. Background Mardan is the product of years of training and decades of battle. Trained by Alasted Brem himself, Mardan joined and made rank in Geardagas militia for a time, helping to prevent the encroachment of evil forces into the NAL. However, after several years of hard service in the border town, Mardan grew restless and tired of the constant, seemingly pointless battles and resigned his commission. Now, Mardan has taken to wandering and employing his skills to help those in need as well as enriching his own wallet. Mechanical Background: Brother in Battle (+3 Endurance) (Dragon #366) Hooks As a student of Alasted Brem, Mardan would be easily persuaded to take on any adventure that his old mentor might propose. While no longer a guard of Geardagas, Mardan still feels emotional connections to the town and would return there without hesitation if he heard the town were in serious need. Mardan has a keen curiosity about the land of Valhyr and the terrible cataclysm that wrecked that once stable land, any quest that led him North to that ice locked land would be quickly undertaken by Mardan. Kicker Wish List My favorite things to do are control my opponents movements, or penalize them if they move. Any weapon or item that assists me in these objective would be most appreciated. Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf Dwarven Weapon Proficiency Cast-Iron Stomach: +5 racial bonus to saving throws against poison. Encumbered Speed: Move at normal speed even when it would be reduced by armor or a heavy load. Dwarven Resilience Stand Your Ground: Ignore 1 square of forced movement. Also, make a saving throw to avoid falling prone from an attack. +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance +2 Constitution, +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Dwarven Class Features Fighter +2 Fortitude Combat Challenge: Every time Mardan attacks an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, she can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of her next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include Mardan as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. Combat Superiority: Gain a +WIS (2) bonus to the attack rolls of OAs. An enemy hit by Mardan's OA stops moving, if a move provoked the OA. If the enemy still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. One-Handed Weapon Talent: Gain +1 to attacks with one-handed weapons. Feats Dwarven Weapon Training level: Gain proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with axes and hammers. Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven Powers Powers Known Fighter At-Will Weapon Master's Strike Threatening Rush Encounter Shield Riposte 1 Daily Driving Attack 1 Other Encounter Dwarven Resilience Dwarf Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Regional Benefits / Theme Brother in Battle: +3 to Endurance Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions Gold at start: none. (100-45-5-5-20-10-15=0) XP 0 Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W